Gumdrops
by Cuppycake Batter
Summary: Ah yes...candy. A sweet, sometimes sour or spicy, flavor in the mouth. It's hard to resist, right? Well, a certain masked puffball learns about candy and finds that he likes it...a little TOO much.


**XD A little something I'd like to call, "Gumdrops" LOLZ! I made it up while eating some too. Stuff like that comes randomly to me but...enjoy. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby or anything to do with the sort. I don't own Airheads either, or any type of candy mentioned in this story.(Although I own the title, "Candy Wonders". I made it up that's why. XD)**

* * *

_Meta Knight was patrolling the halls as usual._

_Nothing unusual seemed to be going on, until he saw Bun running down the hallway, along with Fumu._

_"B-Bun!" cried Fumu. "Wait up!"_

_Bun ran past Meta Knight like lightning, nearly knocking him over._

_Fumu stopped in front of him. "Oh, Bun..." she sighed._

_"Why is he in such a hurry?" asked Meta Knight._

_"He saw a new type of candy on television," explained Fumu. "and now he wants it."_

_Meta Knight slowly tilted his head to the side. "...Candy?"_

_Fumu's eyes widened slightly. "...Oh, don't tell me...you've never heard of candy before?"_

_Meta Knight shook his head/body. "I'm afraid not," he said. "...What is this so called "candy"?"_

_Fumu tried to suppress her giggles. "You know so much about everything, and yet you don't know anything about candy."_

_Meta Knight frowned behind his mask. "Is candy some type of weapon?"_

_Fumu couldn't help but laugh anymore. "Okay, you should come with us. Any more of this, "Is candy some type of weapon" thing, and people will mistake you for a fool."_

_She took Meta Knight's gloved hand and ran after Bun._

_

* * *

_

_In Cappy Town, Bun, Fumu, and Meta Knight were in the newly opened candy shop, "Candy Wonders"._

**_Authors Note: Ugh, sorry people, lol, I know "Candy Wonders" sounds cheesy, but it was the only thing I could think of...XD_**

_Bun was picking off **tons **of the new candy off of the shelves, and Fumu was picking out a small package of Airheads. Meta Knight stood, cape wrapped around himself tightly, staring at a bag of Jolly Ranchers._

_So...all of this is candy. He thought._

_His thoughts were suddenly interrupted. "Sir Meta Knight! Look what I found!"_

_He turned his head to see Fumu walking towards him, with a sphere-ish type of candy._

_"What is this?" he asked as she gave him the bag._

_"The're called gumdrops," Fumu replied. "Try one!"_

_Meta Knight slowly picked a few pink gumdrops and stared at them._

_Fumu looked a bit concerned. "What's wrong?"_

_Meta Knight stood quietly for a while and said, "This won't blow up in my face...right?"_

_Fumu groaned. "Just eat it, Sir Meta Knight. You'll like it, I'm sure."_

_Meta Knight hesitantly lifted up his mask a little, and stuck the food under it. While he did this, he lifted up his head a little, and Fumu saw his little mouth, chewing the delicious candy._

_After a few seconds, Fumu heard a type of grunt from the knight._

_Meta Knight tilted his mask back down and his eyes were a bright pink._

_Bun walked over, arms full of candy. "What's going on?" he asked._

_Fumu smiled. "I let him try some candy. I think he likes it."_

_Suddenly, a type of shuddering was heard._

_Fumu looked around. "What was that?"_

_Bun gasped and pointed at Meta Knight. "Look!"_

_Meta Knight's whole enitre body was shaking and you could hear some type of chuckle behind the mask._

_"M-Meta Knight?" asked Fumu. "Are you okay?"_

_Meta Knight suddenly jumped up from the floor and bounced off the ceiling._

_"Candy!" he shouted. "Candy! Candy!"_

_Fumu sweatdropped. "What's going on with him?!"_

_"...Sugar rush..." replied Bun._

_Fumu turned to her brother and frowned. "After eating so little candy?!"_

_Bun grunted as he dodged Meta Knight, dropping the candies. "I'm guessing it was a little too much sugar for him!"_

_Meta Knight took out Galaxia and began swinging it wildly. "Caaaaaaannnndy!"_

_"Run!" screamed Bun._

* * *

Meta Knight walked into his room with his cape wrapped around himself tightly.

He walked past Sword and Blade, who were going to partol for a while.

Meta Knight jumped onto his bed, and unwrapped his cape.

A bag of gumballs fell on the bed.

"You know, now that I think about that memory, I couldn't keep myself away from these things..." he muttered as he removed his mask and stuck one in his mouth.

* * *

**LOL! I hoped you liked it!**

**P.S. The only reason Kirby isn't in here is because this was when Kirby hadn't crashed into Dreamland. This took place a year before Kirby arrived. **

**Please review! Thank you for reading! :3**


End file.
